


Anteiku

by SkyeGraham



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: An diesem Ort treffen regelmäßig zwei Welten aufeinander und Ken Kaneki verfällt in Gedanken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ein Drabble besteht aus genau 100 Worten.

Im Anteiku trafen Menschen unwissentlich auf Ghoule. Sie saßen friedlich zusammen in einem Raum und genossen ihren Kaffee.   
Ken Kaneki hatte sich in den letzten Tagen oft gefragt, wie sich die Menschen verhielten, wenn sie von der Anwesenheit der Ghoule erfuhren. Kehrten sie dem Anteiku den Rücken und hetzten die Ermittler des CCG auf das Gebäude oder sähen sie ein, dass die sogenannten Monster an diesem Ort eben keine waren?  
Es blieb wohl ein Traum, denn in den Nachrichten drängten Experten, Ghoule zu melden. Sie weiterhin als grausame Wesen zu betrachten, die ausradiert werden mussten, weil sie unschuldige Menschen töteten.

 

 


End file.
